Perdiendo el control
by Estrella Blank
Summary: Harry lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañero en ese momento./ Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de las Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de las Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

_**Maldición: **Un Drarry, así tal cual. _

_**Personaje: **Harry_

::

* * *

::

–Bueno, perdimos el elemento sorpresa.

Harry miró a Draco sin creer lo que decía. ¡Fue el rubio quien había hecho estallar la puerta en primer lugar!

– ¡Tú debes de estarme jodiendo!

–Recuerdo que una vez lo intentamos en el trabajo y Robards nos suspendió por una semana.

Harry lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañero en ese momento.

–Claro que podemos ver si hay suerte, pero creo que tenemos que salir de esto primero.

Harry estaba a punto de contestar pero otro maleficio pasó rozando sus cabezas.

–Fue tu maldita idea el que nos adelantáramos en primer lugar, Draco.

El mencionado le miró de reojo alzando una de sus cejas.

–¿Y desde cuándo haces caso a lo que digo fuera de la cama?

Harry hizo un leve mohín rehusándose a contestar eso, no le iba a dar el placer. El silencio se hizo presente.

–Tal vez se han ido. No voy a quedarme aquí toda la noche.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Draco se asomó un poco por encima de su resguardo. Fue solamente una fracción, pero la suficiente para que otro hechizo se impactara en la superficie haciendo que fragmentos de piedra estallaran y golpearan a Draco en el rostro haciéndole caer de espaldas mientras la sangre recorría su piel.

–¡Draco!

Harry se acercó y se aseguró de que su compañero no estuviera gravemente herido. Por suerte ningún fragmento golpeó sus ojos, con un hechizo sanador sería suficiente.

– Maldita sea. Estoy bien, Harry. Se están acercando.

Harry solamente asintió y escuchó las voces de sus atacantes más cerca de su posición. Ahora sí que lo habían hecho enojar. Sujetó la varita con más fuerza sin darse cuenta de que su magia comenzaba a rodearlo en poderosas oleadas, los escombros comenzaron a moverse y su compañero se estremeció al sentir el poder que emanaba de él.

–Acabemos con esto de una maldita vez.

* * *

Ciertamente Robards no iba a estar muy contento cuando llegara con los refuerzos. Había perdido el control sin planearlo y ahora el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, más del que ya era cuando habían llegado.

Después de asegurar que los contrabandistas siguieran noqueados fue de regreso a donde había dejado a Draco, quien ya se encontraba de pie, pero se detuvo al ver la manera en que lo estaba observando: sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su cuerpo tenso y la respiración acelerada mientras lo observaba fijamente.

—¿Draco?

—Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que lleguen los demás, así que ven y bájate los jodidos pantalones.

Harry solamente pudo tragar con fuerza rogando que el escuadrón tardara en llegar. A veces olvidaba lo cachondo que se ponía Draco cuando él perdía el control de su magia; lo cual, para su mala suerte, ocurría normalmente durante el trabajo.

Para su desgracia, el sexo con Draco era tan alucinante que compensaba cualquier suspensión y regaño que les dieran.

::

* * *

_**N/A:** Bueno he aquí mi participación de este mes, tuve que pedir un cambio y me tocó realizar un drarry así sin mas. Según yo ha quedado implicado y lo que ha ocurrido después ya se lo pueden imaginar. Como bien saben aquellos que han leído mis trabajos normalmente pongo a Draco como inefable, pero para fines del fin en esta ocasión es un auror (y de los que le saca canas a su jefe). En lo personal siento que la demostración de magia y poder es algo muy atrayente y estimulante para los magos y si le ponemos la química que tienen estos dos, no es de sorprenderse que gane la calentura sobre la cordura XD. _

_Sobre el comentario que hace Draco de _¿Y desde cuándo haces caso a lo que digo fuera de la cama?_le pueden dar el significado que gusten ;). Amo a estos dos XD _


End file.
